


Ginny's Hell

by Rotehexe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotehexe/pseuds/Rotehexe
Summary: Hermione gets to have fun, Ginny is in hell.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback, Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Ginny's Hell

“Bitch I told you to shut your mouth.”

Two low growls could be heard from the shadows of the room. The witch that was pacing around in the room stopped and turned to the one who spoke with a raised brow, and a small smirk tugged at her lips. 

“Tisk tisk.” Was all that was said before her hand moved and the bindings on the first witch tightened. 

“I can’t believe my brother ever loved you.” Ginny Weasly spat as she struggled in the restraints. 

“Loved me? You are mistaken, he was using me, only wanted me around for my brain.” Hermione said as she walked back and forth in front of the redheaded girl. “I suggest you stop struggling.” 

“What the hell do you want?” Ginny snapped. 

“Honestly? Nothing from you, the boys just wanted something to chase.” Hermione shrugged. “And I wanted to indulge them because you are a rather easy target. No one was protecting you.” 

“So you run these muts now?” 

“Mutts? No, wolves? No… Can I control them? Depends. They are my mates so I can ask them to do what I wish and I normally get what I want. They indulge me.” 

“But you would rather work with them, and fuck up the world then work with the light and help us?” Ginny still couldn’t understand that. 

“Well yes, see, when you find out your only around because of your brain, and how you use it. You sort of find people who want you for more. Also helps when I find out I am not a muggle born, but that is another story not to be wasted on you.” 

“I love it when she gets like this.” A male voice spoke quietly, and a grunt was the only reply. 

“You love me no matter what.” She snipped back. 

“That is disgusting.” Ginny basically gagged. 

Hermione grinned and held out her hand toward the shadows. Soon a mug larger hand engulfed her and a very tall viking looking man joined her in the light. His eyes shining gold as his new wolf still wanted out to play it seemed. 

“No love, it's called love, acceptance, want, need. That is what I missed, and that is what I gained here. Plus I gained people who saw me as an equal, not as something to be used and abused.” Hermione purred as the viking looking man bent down and kissed her neck from behind. 

“So you went to deatheaters…. Got it.” 

“Well I went to a werewolf who protected me after we were captured. He killed Bellatrix when she tried to torture me.” Hermione said and held her hand out again. “Thorfinn here, came into my life a bit later, once I found out my true heritage.”

Another hand held onto Hermione’s this one a bit bigger than the last. And the man who joined was even bigger than the viking. “My first true love, is Fen here, he is my Alpha, my mate, my love. Finny is my second mate…. After I was transformed my wolf held onto both so we became one unit.” She moaned as Fenrir dropped to his knees in front of her pulling her shirt up exposing her breasts. Ginny struggled and Fenrir looked back at her. 

“Scared of watching a good time?” He grinned before turning back to Hermione and began to suckle on her breasts. 

Hermione groaned leaning back into Throfinn who let his hand slowly move down into her pants where he found her clit and began to rub slowly. 

“Do you force Harry to watch this shit show?” Ginny growled as she tried to get out. 

“No, he has his own show.” Hermione answered breathily as her hand ran through Fenrir’s hair slowly. 

Moments began to blur together, the sound of Ginny struggling to get free was soon drowned out by the sound of Hermione’s pleasure. Her orgasem hit not log after, and the screams of pleasure she let out made her me grin with pride. 

The door opened, but the three didn’t bother to move from their current positions. 

“Sister, you started the fun.” Came an all too familiar voice to Ginny. 

“Harry! Harry help!” Ginny cried out in some relief, but soon that was squashed. 

“Oh I will help, but not you.” He said walking further in the room, and tall thin boy walked in behind him. “Theo they started without us.” Harry pouted. 

“Oh hush, the boys started before me… I was just trying to prove a point, but you know I can never say no to them.” Hermione said with a laugh. 

“Then we should catch up.” Theo said turning Harry quickly and shoved him up against the closest wall locking him in a searing kiss. 

“And we should continue. I can feel Finn’s predicament, and I know you must be hurting.” Hermione said to Fenrir. She pulled him to his feet before she dropped to her knees and worked to undo both their pants. 

Theo was moving Harry’s pants down quickly as well, and it seemed they both had the same goal in mind. 

No one was paying attention to a crying Ginny, but then again they didn’t care. 

Pants soon where down, and Hermione took both of her men’s cocks in her hands and grinned up at them. Her mouth descended on Fenrir’s first before popping off and going to Throfinn’s and then back and forth for a while. Both men taking turns fucking her throat for a few seconds before she poped off to go to the other. 

Theo was on his knees sucking Harry off, Harry’s moans carried through the room as he started to flowly fuck his lovers throat. “Fucking hell.” he gritted enjoying the feeling. 

Sounds of clothes hitting the floor sounded in the room, as Hermione and her men became naked. Thorfinn picked Hermione up and it didn’t take long before he was fully inside of her wet pussy making her moan his name. 

Fenrir moved over to Ginny, his thick cock bouncing as he did. He bent down and grabbed Ginny’s chin roughly. “Watch bitch, this is what pleasure is, what enjoyment is, freedom…. Better watch because this is all you will ever get.” He growled in her face before moving back to his female with her other mate. He came up and spanked Hermione on the ass and she squealed with delight. 

More clothes hitting the floor and Harry had Theo bent over in front of him. Whispering a lubricant charm on his cock he slowly began to enter his lovers ass. 

Hermione whimpered as she came hard on Thorfinns cock, and before her tremors even subsided she was taken from Thorfinn and straddled on Fenrir’s cock, whom as quickly laid down. She took a moment to adjust before she began to ride him with a vigur as she gave Finn a hand job. 

Grunts and moans, sounds of skin slapping, all echoed in the room off the walls. The moment Harry came, Hermione soon followed for the second time. But that wasn’t the end. 

Theo copied Harry with the lube charm and soon he was entering Harry from behind, Thorfinn dropped behind Hermione and pushed her forward gently. Hermione whispered the charm for him and soon she was filled to the brim. They let her take a few moments to adjust before they began to alternate their thrusts. 

Ginny was forced to either watch or listen to a women whome she thought would be her sister in law one day, and a boy she loved so much she wanted to marry, fuck and be fucked by people she was supposed to hate. 

Hermione could care less, she was loving every moment of being fucked by her wolf lovers, hell her own wolf was loving every moment of it. 

Theo grunted as he came, and soon Harry and Theo sat on the floor calming down, watching the show, Harry mainly watching Ginny and smirked at her disgust.

Grunts and moans sounded as the trio began to cum one right after another. 

Moments later they were all breathing calmly as they dressed and Hermione smoothed her clothing out and looked at Harry who still looked disheveled. 

“Just kill me.” Ginny said. 

“Why? When we can have fun using you?” Harry asked innocently. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Ginny asked. 

“Use you to get the information we want… The Order must end, so we can rule fully. I mean honestly, we have the Ministry, Hogwarts and so on…. Father isn’t against muggle borns, just wants more security. It's the order he is against now for twisting his true beliefs.” Hermione said. 

“Father?” GInny said, and the room was quiet. “Holy fuck!” 

“Welcome to hell.” Fenrir laughed and he nipped Hermione’s shoulder before he began to lead her out. 

“Ooh wolfy mcbitey face is wanting another round.” Theo teased as he slung his arm around Harry leading him out. 

“Let her stew for the night, Daddy wants a conversation tomorrow.” Hermione said as laughed as she began to run away from her lovers in a game of chase. 

Ginny was really in Hell now.


End file.
